Sunny Sundays
by The Almighty Kit
Summary: Sequel to 'Stormy Saturdays'. KaiRei, BryanTala, TysonMax, and other hinted couples. Things are finally looking up for the bladers, but will they have thier happily ever afters....or not? Please read and reveiw! :D!


Disclaimer: Don't own it.

I'm so, very, very, very, very, VERY sorry!!!! I had the worst case of writer's block and I had so much going on and…I just couldn't write.

But, after a very long wait, here is the first chapter of '**Sunny Sundays**'!!

Thoughts: _//blah blah blah//_

--------------------------------

The sun shone brightly through the slightly dingy hospital window. Silky blond hair could clearly be seen poking out from under the thin white hospital sheet. The small figure on the bed whimpered and rolled over, completely covering up his head, his back now facing the harsh light of the morning sun. Max yawned and snuggled into the hard hospital pillow. He was still so very, very tired.

Once everyone had found out that he had awoken, he had had visitors until the nurses made all of them leave late last night. Not to mention, he was still weak, and slightly sick, from Friday's mishap.

Max opened his eyes, simply laying there. He could hear no indication that the others were still there. He figured that they had all gone back to the dojo last night to freshen up and get a decent night's sleep. Sleeping in those hard waiting room chairs wasn't a picnic. Truthfully, they looked almost as tired as Max himself did when he saw them yesterday. He was glad that they had all gone to get some much needed rest. He sat up, sighing softly. There was no hope of falling back asleep now.

As if on cue, a nurse came in bearing a tray full of food that didn't look the least bit appetizing to the little blond. Max made a face as the nurse put the tray on the table and rolled it over to him.

_//This stuff looks gross…it smells weird too. I'm definitely not eating this. It doesn't even look eatable//_

Smiling slightly the nurse took her leave, almost running into Gabriel on her way out of the room. Gabriel stepped into the room, quietly closing the door behind him and walked over to his little brother's bed where Max was too busy making faces and poking at the 'food' to notice him.

Gabriel snickered softly, causing Max to jump slightly and mock glare at him.

"You really should eat that. It'll make you feel better."

Max looked up at him skeptically.

"Either that, or it'll give me a disease or food poisoning."

He poked at what he thought was supposed to be scrambled eggs.

"I'm still trying to figure out what half this stuff is!"

Gabriel smiles and shook his head.

"Want me to go get you something? I've got the day off."

Max nodded, his eyes shinning.

"Burger King! I want two sausage croissants, a large hash brown, and a large coke!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Be back in a little while."

He walked to the door and stopped, his hand on the doorknob. He frowned and looked over his shoulder at Max.

"Has our mother come to see you yet?"

Max shook his head.

"No, why?"

Gabriel sighed and leaned against the door.

"She and I had a long talk last night after you went to sleep. She wants you to go back to America with her and Mr. Tate, but she's letting you decide what you want to do."

Max frowned and looked at his lap. He wasn't sure if he could go back to America and leave his friends behind…again. He wasn't even talking to his mother right now, which wasn't really helping matters, but he just didn't think he could face her and her explanations just yet. Plus, she'd probably just make him feel guilty and talk him into going back to America.

Max looked up, meeting his brother's eyes from across the room.

"I'm staying here, with you. I'm not going to leave my friends again either."

Gabriel smiled and nodded.

"I'll tell her that, though you've got to talk to her sometime, Maxie."

Max smiled mischievously

"I'll tell her goodbye when she gets on the plane."

Gabriel laughed and shook his head.

"It's a start. I'll be back later with your food, okay? Try and get some more sleep."

The younger blond nodded and watched his brother leave. Pushing the table back away from him, he lay back down and looked up at the white ceiling. Sighing a bit, he looked over to the side, seeing Tyson's treasure hat lying harmlessly on the chair beside the bed.

_//Tyson….//_

Tyson had been the only one who had not come to see him yesterday. In fact, no one had seen him but Michael and Rick. They had accompanied Tyson to the hospital café yesterday at lunch after he had told them he hadn't meant to do what he did to Max. After they had eaten and paid for their lunches, they said he was going to take a walk. None of the bladers had seen Tyson since.

It worried Max, truthfully. It wasn't like Tyson to just leave and not come back. That, or go off alone, for that matter. Rick had told him that Tyson was unusually quiet during their lunch together. Michael told the ocean-eyed teen that Tyson hadn't eaten much either, the thing that worried Max the most.

Tyson wasn't one to give up free food, Rick having paid for all three of their lunches. He wouldn't give up food even if it wasn't free, or even if he was nervous or worried about a tournament or whatever else.

_//Something's just not right with him…I hope he's okay. Gabriel was right. I really should have talked things out with him instead of going and doing something stupid.//_

A knock on his door effectively pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked up, but wasn't able to see who it was through the small window on the hospital door.

Wincing at the slight pain in his wrists, he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Come in!"

_//I wonder who it could be. The nurses nor Gabriel would have knocked, and Gabriel hasn't been gone long enough anyway.//_

The person on the other side of the door seemed to hesitate, as if they weren't expecting the little blond to answer. After a moment, Max saw the doorknob jiggle like it was being turned and the door cracked open slightly, the person hesitating once again.

Max frowned slightly.

"Come in…."

The door opened somewhat reluctantly, revealing Tyson standing in the doorway. He looked tired, though he looked like he had gotten a good night's sleep last night, though he still had bags under his eyes. The black eye that Kai had so graciously bestowed upon him during their drunken fight Thursday night had almost completely faded away and Max noticed that he looked a lot paler than his normally tan skin would allow.

Max looked away, still frowning ever so slightly.

_//Tyson…what's happened to you? You're not supposed to be like this…especially not over me. Why are you doing this to yourself//_

Tyson looked Max over once before looking at his feet once Max met his eyes.

"Hey…"

Max blinked at Tyson, his frown deepening. This was definitely not the Tyson he knew. Tyson was usually confidant and obnoxious, but now, he was the complete opposite of his usual self.

_//He won't even look me in the eyes…//_

Max bit his lip.

"Hi…"

Tyson glanced up through his bangs, merely looking at Max, his eyes showing his sincere sorrow.

_//I shouldn't have come just yet…God I'm such a fuck up. Why'd I have to go and be an idiot? Why'd I have to hurt him like this? It kills me to see him laying in that hospital bed…but I guess I have to face him sometime, and dragging it out won't help either of us…//_

Max's eyes widened slightly. He had never seen Tyson so down, never so completely broken.

"Tyson…"

Reaching over to the chair beside the bed, he picked up Tyson's favorite hat gently, almost as if he was afraid he was going to break it. Holding the hat out to Tyson he could feel himself becoming shy, though he didn't know why. Looking up at Tyson through his thick, black lashes, he gave the navy haired teen a timid smile.

"You forgot your hat. It was in here when I woke up yesterday."

Moving closer to the hospital bed, Tyson could feel nothing but guilt.

_//I'm such a fucking moron…I was trying to make him like me, to make him notice me…all I ended up doing was probably make him hate me.//_

If only he hadn't tried to impress Max. If only he would have stopped when he felt a little tipsy. If only he hadn't seen Max within the crowd once he was completely shitfaced. If only.

But one can't change the past; no matter how hard they tried, even though Tyson desperately wished he could. He wished he didn't have to learn about the consequences of one's actions like this.

Tyson now stood by Max's bed, looking absolutely distraught.

_//I don't know if I'm strong enough for this…. //_

Looking down at his hat, he gently took his hat from Max, their fingers barely brushing. He sat down in the chair beside the bed, frowning slightly, having felt Max flinch at only the slightest contact with Tyson's fingers.

Tyson looked down at his hat and the put it on the armrest.

_//H-he flinched. I figured he would but…it makes it much more painful knowing that it actually happened, rather than just thinking it would. //_

Max looked down at his lap. He had flinched when Tyson just barely touched him. He hadn't even meant to. It was just instinct reaction that he couldn't control. Truthfully, there was a part of him that feared Tyson still. He had every right to, really.

Tyson had hurt him, badly. In a way, he also felt betrayed by him. Tyson was his best friend. He wasn't supposed to hurt him.

_//But even if he did hurt me, he honestly didn't mean too…it was all just one big accident. I don't want to see him suffer like this anymore, but I'm torn. My heart says to forgive him but my mind's screaming 'NO!' What am I supposed to do//_

Feeling a drop of water hit his hand he looked up, seeing Tyson standing over him once again, tears rolling down his unusually pale cheeks.

"I…I-I'm sorry…"

"Tyson…."

Tyson looked down at the white laminate hospital floor, his bangs once again covering his stormy blue eyes and his shoulders shaking slightly.

"Just go ahead and say it! Say you hate me! I know you do! I know it! Spare me the pain and just say it!"

His voice was shaking and had started in an almost yell, but by the end had turned into a whisper.

Max's head snapped up, his wide blue eyes showing his surprise.

"Tys—"

Tyson lifted his eyes; letting them met Max's for the first time this visit.

"I'm sorry for ever daring to harm you. I swear it, Max."

Max looked up at Tyson, his eyes shinning with tears of his own. Tyson reached down and took one of Max's hands kissing the stitched-up wrist sweetly, simple holding his hand afterwards, his other hand clenched into a fist.

Tyson was shaking, badly, Max being able to both feel and see it. Max gently squeezed Tyson's hand, Tyson's tears flowing more freely than before.

"Tyson…I…"

Tyson squeezed Max's hand back, shaking his head.

"I'm not finished."

Max looked up at Tyson, tears now rolling down his cheeks.

Tyson looked down at their hands.

"Words can never express how sorry I am for doing what I did. I wish I could take back all those things I did, all the things I said. There are so many regrets from that night. I can understand if you can never forgive me or if you never want to talk to me or see me again."

He paused, giving a humorless laugh.

"I deserve it really. I know just saying 'I'm sorry' will never, ever make up for what I did, but…I can't help but to keep saying it. It's all I can give to you. I'm just so very, very, very, very sorry, and I hope you believe that."

Max looked at Tyson, the followed his gaze down to their hands as well. Tyson's words had sparked something deep down inside the little blond, giving him a warm, tingly feeling.

Even so, his mind was screaming at him to be realistic, that Tyson only wanted to earn his forgiveness and trust, only to betray and break him again later. His mind was telling him to hate Tyson, to shun him completely.

Yet, his heart, however, was telling him a different story. His heart said to trust Tyson again, that the navy haired teen was truly being sincere, that he meant every single word of his apology.

Max bit his lip.

_//They're gonna kill me but…I can't help it. I hate seeing Tyson this way. It hurts me, for some reason. I think…I think I like Tyson. Like, boyfriend like. Gabriel's right…//_

"Max…?"

Max's ocean blue eyes locked with Tyson's stormy ones.

"I'm sorry…"

Max gave Tyson a watery smile.

"I know…and…I forgive you Tyson. I can't help but to. You're my best friend, and you didn't mean to do it anyway. You'll have to earn my trust again, though."

Tyson stared blankly at Max for a few moments, before his lips curled into a smile, a smile that reached his eyes, something that hadn't happened since he unintentionally hurt the little blond, and Max couldn't help but smile back.

"Tyson…"

Max reached out for his best friend. Tyson blinked and looked at Max curiously for a moment, but quickly caught on and gently gave him a hug. They stayed like that for a few moments, until Tyson gently pulled away.

"I should go…you look tired."

Max bit his lip and watched as Tyson started to leave. He looked at his lap for a moment, and he made a decision, a rash one, but one he thought was right. Wincing slightly, he moved forward quickly and grabbed Tyson's wrist and used what little strength he had and pulled him back and down to his level.

Before Tyson could question the ocean-eyed teen, Max wrapped an arm around Tyson's neck, kissing him fully on the lips. Tyson's eyes widened, but they soon fell shut, his free hand coming to rest on Max's back.

Moments later, Max gently pulled away, letting go of Tyson's wrist, the hand that held his wrist snaking around Tyson's neck, pulling him into yet another hug.

"Stay with me…"

Tyson smiled and pulled away from Max, only to slip in behind him on the hospital bed, pulling the little blond flush against his chest, Max turning in his arms, only to bury his head into Tyson tan neck with a soft yawn.

Tyson snickered and ruffled his hair.

"Go to sleep."

Max smiled and closed his eyes, only to fall asleep moments later.

------------------------------

Gabriel smirked as he watched the two teens through the small window on the hospital door.

_//I told Max best friends made the best lovers. Looks like I was right. //_

Gabriel looked down at the bag of food in his hand.

_//I guess he probably won't want this right now. I'll just give it to him when he wakes up. //_

Smiling to himself Gabriel left the two be, going to the waiting room to wait until Max woke back up.

-------------------------------

Wow….I wasn't going to have them get together…but….damnit, I couldn't resist it! XD. Anyway, please review!!!!


End file.
